Fate in Destiny
by xLizzy14x
Summary: Bella comes from a wealthy family and moves across the world to continue her career and she said she wasn't looking for any kinda of romance but when she gets to her university and gets to know Edward she slowly falls in love with him. But what she doesn't know is what Edward is keeping from her and what his responsibilities are. When she finds out they try and fight there love
1. Newcomers

**Bella's POV**

Finally graduating high school is a relief. I'm done and I can finally move on and go to college. Those were the four most longest year in my life. Even better, I got a full scholarship to attend the University of St. Andrews in Scotland, England. Which is across the world for me. I doubted my parents wanted me to leave Fork, Washington to go to Scotland but they came around and understood what I wanted. So tomorrow I'm leaving Forks and going to Scotland. Yay this is my dream come true to leave gloomy Forks.

Well anyways my name is Isabella Swan and I'm in the high-class society, so my parents are rich but they we are one of the most respected families in Forks. Why you may ask? Well because my dad is the best lawyer in Forks and takes his work seriously. My mom died when I was two years old. So I didn't really get to know her and I really don't remember her that much. My brother Emmett did know her because he was four years old when my mom passed away from a heart attack. They said that it ran in her family. I have a sister that is one year younger than me her name is Alice; she is short for her age and has brown hair. I didn't mention how Emmett looked did I. Well Emmett is really buff and is tall he has curly black hair he oh and one thing that I love about my brother is his dimples. Well anyways even though we don't have a mom we still are one close family.

So as I began I recently finished high school in June class Of 2012 just to let you know, and this summer went by like a blink of an eye. So now it almost the end of August and my classes start in September 18 and I have to be there by the 10th. This year I won't be able to celebrate my birthday with my friends and family. I'll be celebrating my birthday on my own in a new place with new people. I was lucky that I got accepted to the University where I wanted to go, and away from home because nothing exciting really happen there.

Throughout my four years in high school I've had two boyfriends. Mostly, because I have an overprotective brother that scares all the boys away. Although my sister has had a few but my brother doesn't know because me and Alice have kept many secrets from him. Alice and I tell each other everything. Like when we had our first kiss, our first date and so on…I guess we really never do something interesting besides going on dates and stuff like that. And to be honest now I'm not looking for any kind of relationships. I'm more interested in finishing my college years and making something of myself.

**oOoOoO**

"Bella hurry up or you'll miss your flight!" My dad said yelling from downstairs

"I'm coming dad hold up a sec." I said while getting my last suitcase from my room.

As I take one last look in my room I feel the sadness kicking in and I know that I'm going to cry if I don't hurry up and leave now.

"I'm ready dad." I said looking at him.

"Okay hunn let's go." And with that I took one last look at the house and stepped outside.

When we got to the airport Alice, Emmett and my dad were waiting with me till my flight was called. When they called my flight I stood up and told them goodbye and a hug.

"Bye Bells take care of yourself, I'm going to miss you and don't forget to call me every time you cam" Alice said tearing up on me

"No worries Alice I won't forget and I'll miss you too" I said smiling weakly.

Emmett gave me a big hug and told me to take care of myself and to make sure no boys will do anything to me. I laughed and told him I won't. My dad was the last one to give me a hug and with that I left and got into the plane. Taking one last glance at my family. I got in the plane and looked for my seat and sat down. My trip was very long. I fell asleep and kept woke up minutes before we were landing.

When we finally got there, I got a taxi and told him to take me straight to the University. When he dropped me off I got out and stood there. It was awesome I couldn't believe I was here. I got in and got to my dorm. My dorm has a nice view. Just then a girl with Blond hair and yellow eyes came in my dorm.

"Hey you must be Bella." She said extending her hand in front of me. I took it and shake it.

"Yes, I am Bella and who are you?" I said.

"I'm Rosalie you new roommate." She said giving me a smile.

"Oh nice to meet you." I said

"You too."

"So I'm going to get started and unfinished packing, umm..do you want to come with me to see the school later." I asked her going to my suitcase.

"Sure." She said also unpacking her stuff.

When we finished we went to our rooms and changed. When I was done I went to the kitchen and minutes later Rosalie came out of her room. We left our dorm and went to explore the campus. When we got to the library I kept seeing people going into one place to join the crowd there was lots of people waiting and screaming.

"Let's go check what's up with them." Rosalie said

"Umm, you go I'm going back to the dorm I wanna catch up with some sleep." I told her

"Okay I'll see you later than."

"Alright then see you later." I said walking away.

I left to my dorm and passed the crowd not really interested in what they were screaming about. When i got there I made my self-something to eat and then went to the living room and watch some TV. When I was bored I took a shower and then went to sleep. Can't believe the days are going fast and in three it would be my birthday. Can't wait for my birthday to come then I'll be nineteen.

**Edward's POV**

I persuaded my parent that I wanted to go to the university and that I wanted to live in campus like the rest of them did. My mom didn't want me to do that since I have my responsibilities here in London. She wanted me to be here and not in a university, my dad in the other hand wanted me to go the university but didn't want me living there. I told them I was and adult and I could make my own decisions and still do my responsibilities.

"Edward for the last time you are not going to live in campus." My mom and dad said

"I'm going to live in campus and I'll be here Saturday and Sunday and I'll still be able to keep up with my responsibility of being prince okay mom."

Yes I did say the word prince. My family is very well-known here, that's because my family is the Royal family and it's much respected. I have a brother Jasper who is also prince my mom is the queen since she married my dad, and my dad is the king. I'll be the first to take thrown when I'm twenty-two. By then I'll be the king of England. I didn't like the idea of being king because of the attention and because I couldn't live a normal life. Another reason I didn't like the idea of being in the royal family is because all the girls would throw themselves at me and I didn't like. That disgusted me and when I find the person who I wanted to spend my entire life with I wanted them to love me for me and not because I'll be the king and they will get to be the queen.

The next day was better because I'm finally leaving London and going to Scotland to the University of St. Andrews. when I got there as I expected many girls screaming many paparazzi there and asking me questions my dad and mom joined me.

"King Carlisle how do you feel about your son Prince Edward studying in the public eye." One reporter said.

"I really don't like it, but it was my son's decision and we wanted the best for him."

I looked around and as I looked I saw a girl walking away to her dorm. She looked kind of tired and I guess she was going to go to her dorm. That's when I looked at her closely she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I wanted to leave and run to her but I just couldn't leave my parents here so I stayed with them till I saw that girl disappear around the corner. I got back and heard reporters asking my parents questions.

When they were done we got in the office got my class schedule and got the number to my dorm. When I found my dorm I got in and did my unpacking, because of me being in the Royal family my parents requested for me to have a dorm with no roommates. I liked the idea because I didn't want other people invading my privacy. When my parents left I went took a shower and went to sleep. That night I dreamt about that girl I saw in the morning.


	2. Strangers

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning and it was already nine. Fuck I can't believe I woke up late. Man I still have to get used to the time zones. I rolled over and I fell on the ground. Guess it's a sign for me to get up. I headed straight for the shower. When I was done I headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. We had loads food in the was a good thing because I didn't want to go buy some now. I grabbed my cereal and went into the living-room to watch some TV. I was flipping through the channels when Rose came out of her room.

"Oh Good morning you're up already." Rose said smiling.

"Yeah I'm sorry I woke up late I have to get used to the different time zones." I said

"No its okay, anyways I was wondering do you wanna go shopping today?' she asked

"Umm…yeah when do we leave?" I asked her taking my cereal back to the sink.

"We can leave now."

"Oh okay then I'll just go get changed then I'll meet you outside." I said

"yeah I have to go meet up with the secretary I'll meet you up front okay." She said

"Alright, I'll meet you in a few minutes." I said turning to my room.

With that I turned and walked to my room. I changed into some skinny jeans and a black tank top, I grabbed my sweater, put on my converse and grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out.

I was distracted the way out. I was looking down when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was walking." I said looking up and seeing a boy in front of me, and not being able to take my eyes off him.

I mean don't get me wrong he was one hot guy he had bronze hair and green eyes and when he smile you could see his dimples.

"It's okay, no harm done." He said smiling at me.

"Well I'm still sorry." I said.

"And I said that it was okay." He said amused

"Oh well then thanks but I got to go." I said and walked away.

I was almost around the corner when I heard someone running.

"Hey wait." They boy said.

"Yes." I said

"Well you dropped your keys when you bumped into me." He said handing me my keys.

"Umm…Thanks…" I said

"You're welcome." He said

"yeah umm…I didn't catch your name." I said

"Oh me either." He looked confused as if he was expecting me to know it. "Well my name is Edward Cullen." He said smiling.

"Oh well my name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I said giving him a smile.

"Oh well Bella it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah me too see you around."

I walked away and made it to the entrance. I saw Rose with two girls.

"Bella this is Shailene and Hope." She said gesturing to the blond girl and the brunette one.

"Hey I'm Bella." I said giving them a smile.

"Hey." They both said.

"Well let's go shopping." All of us said and laughed.

When we got there it was big it was nothing compared to the mall back in Forks. We went shopping for clothes for shoes books and dresses. Most of my clothes were pink and black. Yes I got to admit sometimes I can be a girly girl when I want to. Then we all separated and went to buy more stuff I went into a place where I saw they sale decor for houses.

When I got in the store I saw lots of things I wanted to take them all. I got in and found a pink rug a night lamp and other stuff I got them and went to pay.

"That would be 120 dollars." The cashier said.

I got my wallet out and handed him my credit card. He slid it and turned the screen so I can punch in my numbers. When I was done he handed me the card and gave me my stuff.

"Have a nice day." He said smiling

I was in the need of coffee. Then I remembered when I got here I saw a coffee stand. I decided I would go get some. When I got there I ordered my coffee and then went to sit and wait. I was pretty much spacing out and then I remembered that I haven't called my dad yet. Oh Shit I'm going to call him or he'll get pretty mad. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?" I turned to see who it was. It was only Edward.

"What are you doing here? "I asked what a stupid question to ask. He was probably here to get some coffee or something we are in a coffee-house.

"Umm I think it's obvious I came to get some coffee." He said smiling in amusement.

"Ha-ha I knew that." I said laughing.

"Ha mind if I join you?" he said

"Umm…sure." I said

He was looking around making sure no one was watching us. I saw him look at two people who were nodding back at him. I wanted to know who they were but I just dropped it. Edward turned around and relaxed.

"So what was that about stranger?" I said smirking.

He laughed and then smiled. "Nothing I was just looking around."

"Alright." I said smiling

"Yeah so where you from?" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm from the Washington in the U.S." I said smiling at him

"Oh you are from the U.S." he said smiling.

"Yes I am." I said

The whole time I was watching him and he was relaxed. He kept looking around and then I noticed he was wearing shades and trying to be unrecognizable. I let it go and he continued with his questions it was past two and I was going to meet with the girls in ten minutes. I guess I wasn't the only one that need to go somewhere because then he looked at his phone and turned to me.

"Umm Bella I need to be somewhere now and I need to leave." He said apologetic

"No worries I have to meet my friends in a minute so I need to leave too." I said

"We should do this more often, how about I take you to lunch tomorrow." He said smiling. His smiled gave him away because it looked like he was hoping for a yes.

"Hmm… let me think about it." I said smiling and then I saw his face drop. "I'm just kidding of course Id love to join you for lunch tomorrow." I said laughing.

I gave him a piece of paper with my phone number on it. He smiled and walked away and said that it was nice having coffee with me. I smiled and went to meet up with Rose, Hope and Vanessa.

**Edward POV**

When I bumped into Bella, I got to be honest I thought she was gonna be all over me, but instead she wasn't, it was like she didn't know who I was and I kinda liked that she didn't know. That means I can act normal around her I don't have to worry of her like I do with other girls and I expected that she would have known my name when I told her. She didn't which was just confusing to me. She probably didn't even know that I was the prince of England and I wanted to keep it like that but I knew that it wouldn't be for long the rumor would spread that I Prince Edward was studying in the University of St. Andrews and that would push her away and she would act different and I didn't want that. I felt the need to get to know her. I just haven't felt like this with other girls but with Bella I felt different.

I followed her all the way to the mall and see what she would do. I saw her go to the store and buy something then I saw her go to the coffee shop and I decided to make my appearance. I had my body-guard checkup the place before I went in. I didn't want to get the media's attention now when I was with Bella.

Minutes later my bodyguards Chase and Taylor came out.

"It's all clear Edward." They said and followed behind me.

"Thanks Taylor and Chase." I said walking in.

I saw her ordering her coffee and waiting for it. I went up to talk to her. She looked up like she was spacing off.

"Bella." I said, she turned around and saw me

She seemed surprise to see me. "What are you doing here?" she asked me and I was trying hard not to smile but I gave it away.

"Umm I think it's obvious I came to get some coffee." I said with amusement.

She laughed "Ha-ha I knew that."

"Mind if I join you." I said

She smiled at me. "Umm… sure."

I was looking around making sure that the media wasn't here. I wanted to keep Bella safe from them. I turned to Chase and Taylor who were sitting in the corner having some coffee and they nodded back reassuring me that no one was here. I relaxed and I notice that Bella was staring at me. She was probably scared now but she didn't say anything.

"So what was that about stranger?" she said smirking.

She seemed so relaxed and not nervous at all maybe I don't ever have to tell her who I am. Then I thought that sooner or later she'd find out and act different so I might as well enjoy it before she knows.

"Nothing I was just looking around." I said

"Alright." She said smiling

I asked her questions like where was she from, what she likes to do, what her favorite movie, book, song was and I was surprised that she was from Washington and didn't know who I was. She probably doesn't even care. This is good, for me, because I can act normal around her and she would treat me normal.

I realized that I was gonna leave soon because my parents wanted to talk to me about my new responsibilities. I didn't want to leave so I asked her if she wanted to join me for lunch, and she was pretty funny messing with my feelings, but she eventually said yes. She gave me her phone number and said to call her so she'll know where she can meet me at.

I was excited that I met her and that I could take her out soon but I hate to keep things from her now that i got to know her and she basically said that she hated lies but I have a feeling she won forgive me for this one.

OoOoOoO

When I got to London I received welcomes from my family. I just left Bella and I'm already missing her. Oh this is going to be a long day. I can't wait to be back in campus already. I was spacing off until my mom got my attention.

"Son, we have news for you." My mom said excited


	3. Feelings

**Bella's POV**

I called my dad after I left the mall. He told me he missed me and that he was happy to hear that I made it safely. He told me that I was missed back in Forks and that they would ask my dad where I went and that they were proud that I made it this far. We took over an hour talking on the phone. When we finally finished I decided to decorate my room with the new things I bought. I had to admit my room looked really girly but it looked nice in pink. Rosalie decorated her room with her favorite color purple. Her room was really cool. When we were both done I was tired and Rose asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with her and her friends I told her no and that she can go if she wanted to. She decided that she would go so she left and I was alone in the house. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Alice I answered it.

"Hello." I said

"Bella, it's me Alice." She said excited.

"Hey Alice long time I haven't talked to you." I said smiling.

"Ha it's only been two days." She said laughing.

"I know but it feels like it's been two months rather than two days." I told her while laughing.

"Oh Bella I miss you so much it's not the same without you." She said seriously.

"Oh Alice I miss you guys too and I got to admit I also miss Emmett too even though he use to pick on us it's not the same anymore." I said smiling.

"I know Bells, Emmett misses you too, so anyways moving on have you met any cute guys lately." She asked me

"No I'm not interested in any guy right now I wanna finish my career right now so I can go back to Forks I'll be there when we get winter break sis." I said playing with my hair.

"Well to bad no one has caught your attention. Jacob comes here every day asking for if we have heard anything from you." She said teasing me.

"I bet he only goes there just to see you, he has had a crush on you since like what 4rth grade." I said teasing her back. But she knew I was just playing around with her.

"No Bells he has had a crush on you since you were in 7th grade." She said.

"Well enough about Jacob how you been?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I've been like a loner here without you I don't have a shopping partner anymore and me and Nate are still together." She said laughing

The rest of the day me and Alice spent the next three hours catching up with our lives. I really did miss home I can't wait till December to have winter break and visit the family. I missed the way our family was when I was there. Somehow I ended up thinking of how my mom looked like and how pretty she was. Emmett still remembered her and didn't like to talk about it because he was always sad when we talked about mom. My dad and Emmett said that my mom looked like me she had short light brown hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. Whenever they told me I looked like mom I can see Emmett trying to hide the pain because I know that I remind him to much of mom. Alice was excited that I made new friends and that she felt bad for them since I like shopping and I would drag them anywhere in the mall. It was past eight in the night when I received a txt message said:

_Hey Bella it's me Edward just wanted to tell you where we would meet for lunch._

I smiled at the text.

_Oh hey Edward where will we be for lunch?_

_It's a surprise ill pick you up tomorrow at seven okay._

_Okay see you tomorrow Edward._

I don't know what to expect tomorrow and I didn't know where we would go I hated surprises. I just don't like to be surprised I guess. So since I have a dinner date with Edward I went to my closet to see what I would wear. i went through a lot of choices and then I decided to wear my gray button down shirt and black skinny jeans with my black high heels and brown leather jacket. I know that it's not that girly but I really don't care. The rest of the day went fast. Rose came ate and when she came I was watching my favorite movie A Walk to Remember. We watched the movie and ate popcorn till it was over. I like Rosalie she doesn't ask as many questions and she told me that by may she was gonna transfer and live on her own in Washington.

"Really you are thinking to transfer in Washington Rose." I asked her in surprise.

"Yeah I'd like to see how it is over there." She said smiling

"Oh really. Or is it because you wanna see my handsome brother." I told her.

I talked to Rosalie about my family. She knew about me and Alice and how we are incredibly close. I showed her pictures of my dad and Emmett and she thought that Emmett was _hot and sexy. _I laughed when she said that. She was blushing.

"Maybe I might see him there." She said still being red.

"Oh Rose just admit it you're going just to see my brother." I said teasing her.

"Fine that might be one of the reasons I'm going to the U.S." She said smiling

xXxXxXxXx

When I woke up the next morning I was excited. I had my date with Edward today and I didn't know what to expect. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for class. We start classes today and I'm nervous. I got ready I decided to wear my dress White and Flowery dress, Yes I know it really girly for the first day of University but hey I wanted to wear my dress.

"Well don't you look lovely Bella." She said smiling at me.

"Well thanks you Rose." I said smiling back at her.

And with that we ate in silence nervous for the first day of the University of St. Andrews. I didn't have Rosalie for any of my classes which sucks because Ima be a loner now because I don't really know anyone besides Rose. For today I had two classed one in the morning and in the afternoon. I had the History of Art and later I had Phycology in health and medicine.

History of art was packed with many students I sat all the way in the back alone. Well never mind I spoke to soon just then the chair next to me moved. I saw the boy next to me and I was surprised id see him in this class. Edward sat next to me smiling at me. I smiled back and said hey.

"Hey Bella nice to see have a class with you." He said grinning.

"Ha nice to see you in this class too." I said blushing

While we were talking I felt eyes on me I swear that I felt like everyone in this class was looking at me and Edward it's weird. I don't like having too much attention.

"Well you look stunning Bella." He winked at me.

"Well thank you Edward." I said. I can feel my face getting hot.

Well class started and I felt Edward stare the rest of the hour in class. Gosh I'm nervous already and now I'm even more nervous about dinner with him. I don't know why people were staring constantly in the back but my best guess was that they were looking at Edward. Why? You may ask and my answer is because Edward is the most attractive man. I mean c'mon I can see the girls smiling and whispering things about him. I mean I would do that too. I think he looks hot with his messy bronze hair. His sparkly green eyes and oh that crooked smile of his makes any girls heart melt and I include myself too.

Class was over and I didn't even know what the lesson was about. I was standing up when I dropped my book on the floor. I bent over to get them and I saw Edward helping me get them aswell. He stacked my books and he handed it to me. I grabbed them and then I felt his hand touch mine. I felt this electric current over my whole body as I felt his touch in my skin. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well Bella I'll see you tonight at 7 for dinner." He winked and left.

Oh Gosh Dinner and with that my nervousness came back and I couldn't wait for dinner.


	4. Dinner

**I'm sorry that i haven't been able to upload to much things**

**I have to do but i promise to upload as soon as im done with **

**something**

**BPOV**

I headed right next to my next class and I couldn't even pay attention to what the professor was saying. All I kept thinking about my date practically that's

what my mind was that. Eventually the day went by a blur. By the end of the say I didn't know what I had learned I was going to ask my friend Hope to help

me.

Oh I haven't mentioned who Hope is she's my and Rose's friend. I love to talk to her she such an awesome friend and lately we have been becoming really

close. She was like another Alice to me she is really pale, with gray eyes and blond hair that reached her to her waist. Anyways I was gonna ask her to let me borrow her notes and tell me what the class is about.

When I got home I made dinner for Rosalie since I wasn't going to be here at all but she didn't know that since she's barely home. When I was done I went to

my room and took a shower. The water hot water felt so nice against my bone making them relax. When I stepped out of the warmth of the water to my room I

quickly changed to my gray button down shirt my skinny jeans and leather jacket and finally putting on my heels. After I was done I went to the bathroom and

started doing my make-up. I like to keep my make-up simple I don't want my whole face cover with a bunch of cosmetics. I just wore mascara wanting to make

my eyelashes a bit longer and eyeliner and with a little bit of blush and I was ready as for my hair I kept it my natural wavy hair. I was nervous as hell. I waited

for a little bit. I was barely 6:50 when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it and found a very handsome Edward in the doorway. He was wearing

Skinny jeans a white button down shirt and his chucks. He smiled at me.

"Hey you look beautiful tonight." He said and those words made me blush.

"Thanks and so do you, you look very handsome tonight. Mind telling me where we are going?" I asked him giving him a smile.

"Not a chance darling." He smiled and winked.

What did he just call me darling. I can't believe this shit.

"So are you ready to go." He asked me.

"Yeah I am."

With that we left my apartment. The excitement was killing me I really wanted to know where we were gonna go. Edward started smiling the whole way there.

We made to a park and It gave a great view of the night the stars were up in the sky and shining really bright it was one of the best views Ive ever seen.

"Oh my gosh Edward its beautiful." I said smiling.

"It is isn't it." He said smiling at me.

We reached a picnic table by then and it was already setup it was really pretty and one of the best dates I've ever been in. Edward had set out Chinese food

out and apple cider. When we got there we started talking about our past we were basically getting to know each other more. Somehow I was yearning to

learn more about this man something about him attracts me too much and it's not just his looks it his personality. He didn't mention his family much but I didn't

want to ask him either.

"So you really haven't had a girlfriend." I asked him while taking a sip of the apple cider.

"No girls here are different and they only want one thing with me and I'm not willing to give them what they want for personal reasons." He said looking down

I sensed that he wasn't telling me the truth he was hiding something from me. it was obivious that he didn't want to tell me but I didn't pressure him to tell me

either if he wants me to know then he will come around.

The time went by so fast I couldn't believe we were about to leave. I didn't want to leave him just yet something inside me was telling me something. I didn't

understand what it was. I felt the urge to kiss him. Really passionate and that's when I realized that I'm falling for Edward after two days I've known him.

Damn I can't do this anymore I don't want to go through this again ive been hurt before and I don't want to go through it again.

"Bella..?" he asked

"Yeah…"

"Umm do you mind if I can take you out again tomorrow?" he asked a bit nervous.

Yes. Yes. Yes. He's asking me on a second date.

"Yeah umm just tell me where and where we are gonna go first." I asked him

"Bella I want it to be a surprise." He said smiling.

"Fine but are we gonna be outdoors again." I asked him

"Umm No not this time I'm taking you somewhere else."

"Oh okay then."

"Why?" he said cocking his eyebrow at me a bit amused.

"Because I wanna know if I'm going to need something outdoorsy."

"Oh well then in that case no you won't need anything outdoorsy." He laughed

"Okay then."

We reached his car and drove back to campus when we walked there I was thinking of how I felt being near Edward and how comfortable I felt being with him

I felt safe with him. Suddenly he put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, but I just saved your life." Edward said

I turned around to face him because I was confused.

"Oh, really?" I said surprised. I didn't see anyone trying to kill me or hurt me.

He must of saw my reaction because then he started laughing. I was confused till he spoke.

"Yes, umm see those initials." He said pointing to the ground and I followed with my eyes and then nodded. "Well they stand for Patrick Hamilton."

"Who is?" I said still confused

"Who was a protester and was burned at the stake of St. Andrews." he said "Legend has it if a student step in the stone they will fail they're degree.

"Oh, well thank you for helping me save my degree." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." He said laughing and then we continued walking to my dorm.

We reached my dorm and stood in front of me. His soft green eyes were bright and shinning. His smile was priceless. He looked straight in my eyes and leaned

our lips almost touching. Slowly his lips and my lips made contact and we moved our lips slowly. His lips were soft against mine. He slowly started to move away

and when he saw my face he smiled at me.

"Laters baby." He said

Ah that nickname. He gave me that nickname. Out of nowhere today during dinner he called me baby and he said that it fit me. So now he calls me baby I think

it's cute when he calls me that. And with that he left with a wink and I made my way indoors analyzing everything that happened today.


	5. Truth

**I now its Been a long time and i have more time to write cuz i'm done with the things i needed to do anyways i'll try to update more now **

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer Does**

* * *

**EPOV**

Oh Bella.

She's killing me I can't hide my feelings anymore I have to tell her the truth.

I don't wanna hide it anymore I wanna be open with her and tell her everything.

Gosh. Now I'm falling in love with her. I need to see if she feels the same attraction I feel for her.

Before my parents make me marry Tanya I wanna make sure Bella knows how I want her to be with me. I don't wanna marry Tanya but that's what my parents

are gonna make me do before my 21st birthday and if by that time I have Bella with me then I can marry the girl I love and still do my duties as Prince.

So I made up my mind I'm going to tell Bella who I am tomorrow when I take her out again.

With that I drifted to sleep. Dreaming about Bella –_My Bella._

WTF she's not mine yet. But she will be mine.

OoOoOoOoO

When I woke up the next morning I didn't want to go to classes I swear. I think I wanna leave this place as soon as the semester is over. But Ima leave with

Bella. Why? Because I plan to take her where I go.

As I was done getting ready I got a cereal bar and went to go to my first class of the day.

When I got there Bella was there. She looked very beautiful. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink tank top and pink flats. She looked unbelievable

beautiful.

"Good morning Beautiful." I said taking my seat next to her.

She looked at me and blushed. It looked cute on her.

"Good morning Edward." She said looking at me.

"How did you sleep baby." I asked keeping on with my flirting I'm not gonna stop till she falls for me that's gonna be my mission.

"I slept pretty good and thanks for last night I had fun." She smiled at me before she turned her attention to the professor.

The whole time I was thinking of ways of telling her that I'm the Prince without having her freak out on me. So what I decided was that when I take her out to

the movies that it would be a great time to let her knew the truth.

"What are you thinking about." Bella asked me.

Nothing much, just deciding where I'm going to take you tonight." I said looking up to see her gorgeous eyes.

_**oOoOoOo**_

When class was over I decided to take her to her next class. We walked and I saw her tense up. I noticed why people were staring at us. I can see she

doesn't like the attention at all. I thought she was just joking but apparently she wasn't.

"Just pretend like they aren't here and then you won't see them anymore." I whispered in her ear.

She did as I told her and then she seemed to relax. As we reached to her class I was sad to leave her go but then I reminded myself that I would see her

soon. She turned to look at me those chocolate brown eyes sparklingly every time I look in her eyes.

I whispered in her ear "I'll see you tonight baby." She blushed a little.

"Laters Baby." And with that I left and got to my next class.

Only four more hours and Isabella will know who I really am hope she doesn't leave. I mean we

aren't a couple but I will still be heartbroken if she didn't accept me. I tried concentrating in my class but all can think was of Bella and her reaction to who I

was. I mean I was surprise that she doesn't even know who I am. She probably doesn't even read the paper because she knows nothing about me or maybe

she does but doesn't want to tell me. I don't know all I know is that every day I'm falling more in love with her and I don't wanna loose her at all. Let's just

hope today goes how I want it to go.

* * *

**I Hope You Guys Liked This Ill Try To Update Tomorrow3**

**xLizzy14x**


	6. Reaction

**So sorry for the wait i'm so sorry too for not being able to upload as much as i wanted but i promise this time ill upload more this year and ill try to update this week thats coming hope y'all like it:)**

**Disclamer: I dont own twilight but i know who does Stephanie Meyer indeed Owns twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward is taking me out again. Internal squeal in the inside. Edward is one of the nicest guys ever he's sweet and romantic in every way I swear. I have

another date with him tonight. I don't know what to wear since he didn't tell me where he was taking me. I was caught up in my fantasies with Edward that I

didn't know the professor called my name.

"Miss. Swan." Called out my professor.

"Yes Professor." I said snapping out of my day dream.

"Stop zoning off and pay attention."

"Yes, Sir" I said and paid attention the whole class taking notes.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoO

When class was over Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey Beautiful." He said smiling

Every time he says that I swear I turn fudging red as a tomato.

"Hey Handsome." That earned me a smirk.

"Handsome huh?" he said smiling at me.

His smile is the best thing of his features I mean besides his lips obviously.

"Yes. Now are you gonna tell me where your taking me or are you gonna keep it a secret like last time." I said cocking my eyebrow at him.

He was amused by the way I was talking to him.

"Yes I'll tell you where I'm taking you. I'm taking you to watch a movie and then a walk at the park." He said smiling at me.

"Yay I got my way this time."

"Yeah but before you leave can I ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Well do you promise to stay my friend even when I tell you my biggest secret during our date tonight." He said tugging his hair he looked hot.

_-No Bella control yourself you are just friends right now and you promised yourself not to fall in love remember, you can't break the promise._

"Sure I'll always be your friend no matter what even though we just met; I truly care about you Edward. I said looking up to his eyes and caught him looking

at me.

"Okay you better and I have one more question for you." He said looking more nervous then ever.

So many questions I wanted to know what was in that pretty sexy brain of him.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend." He spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry what." I looked at him confused.

"Isabella swan will you be my girlfriend." He looked at me straight in the eye.

Ummm so many things came in my head I mean I'm attracted to him but I mean c'mon I barely know the guy. If I would have known him longer I would have

answer quicker, than I noticed that I might be killing him with my suspense. Should I say yes? Or should I say no? Part of wanted to say yes and go and jump

into his arms and kiss him. And scream Hell Yes but the other part of me wanted to get him no better now. I don't know what to think anymore. Before I could

say anything he spoke.

"You don't have to tell me right now, I want you to tell me your answer after I tell you my secret and you can tell me if you still want to be with me." He said

smiling a little.

He kissed my forehead and over his shoulder he said "Laters Baby." With that I shook my head in amusement.

* * *

oOooOooOooOooOo

As I got inside my dorm Rosalie was in the kitchen at least she doesn't know what I was doing. I had Edward's answer and yes I wanted to be his girlfriend. I

wanna get to know him more. I believe I will if we at least try to work it out.

"Bells?" Rosalie said snapping me out of my dreams

"Umm … Yeah Rose." I said walking to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with me before I leave, you know so we won't have to say our goodbyes today, we'll

be able to do it tomorrow." She said

Oh shit how can I forget that she was leaving tomorrow. See that's what happens when you always have Edward in your mind. I obviously didn't wanna say

goodbye to her today.

"Okay then B I'll see you tomorrow then." Rose said while going to her room.

"Night Rose" I said walking to my room. I went to my closet and hurry to go choose my outfit for tonight. I chose black jeans and pink stilettos with a pink

tank top. I decided to let my hair down my curly hair was being supportive with me and was looking good. When I was done I went to the kitchen and that's

when I heard the soft knock at the door . I went to answer it knowing it was Edward.

"Hey you look very beautiful." A velvety voice that always makes me melt said.

"Hey handsome." I said looking into his shiny green eyes.

"Let's go then." He said he grabbed my hand and we left to the movies.

As we left I started thinking about my answer and was ready to give it to him during our date.

_FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF_

He looked strange. He was trying to tell me something for sure but probably doesn't know how to put it. I tried to get my attention back to the movie but I

couldn't. All I could think of was Edward. Later on I got the attention to the movie I seriously have to fudging say that I love this movie now. "A Walk to

Remember" has to be seriously my top new favorite movie. I think I'm in love with Landon he's fudging hot. Ha nope no one can beat the Greek god that is

sitting right next to me. And speaking of him he is still nervous. I mean common how big is his secret that he is so fudging is nervous about. I mean I should be

the one nervous I have to tell him the answer he's wanted to hear all day. I decided that I had enough I was gonna ask him what's going on in that pretty

little head of his.

"Edward?" I called him to get his attention.

"Yeah Bella." He asked glancing at me.

"Why are you so nervous I mean how big is this secret that you think I wont want to be your friend after you tell me I swear I'll still be you friend n matter

what. And don't think your off the hook because you still haven't answered me. I wanna know what 's inside that sexy mind of yours please are you gonna tell

me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." I told him smiling.

I grabbed his hand and we walked down the street to this little park. We sat down below the tree and he wrapped my arms around me. He took a deep breath

and let it out.

"Bella I have to ask you something." He said

"Okay Edward what is it." I said knowing what he was going to ask me.

"Have you thought about what I asked you earlier." He said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes I have and my answer is Yes Edward I want to be your girlfriend." I said smiling at him and biting my lip.

Edward smiled and kissed my lips our lips moved slowly against each other. Hips tongue licked my bottom lip asking permission and I granted him and opened

my lips he pulled me closer to him. Wrapping his arms around me tighter like if he depended in me. We slowed down and got our breathing back to normal.

He pulled away and looked at me before moving on what he wanted to tell me. he went back to being the nervous Edward.

"Bella you have to know my secret now I want you to know that I'm the Prince of England I'm Prince Edward I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before I was just so

into you that I didn't want you to act different around me I wanted you to like me and get to know me." He said.

No this can't be happening Edward I mean Prince Edward is my boyfriend. no I need time I saw him he went from being shy to almost looking hurt for not being

able to reply to what he just told me. No I don't know what to do. Now I get why people would always stare. But how can I not know he was a prince I mean

I can't relate to him. My family is like royalty to Forks.

"Bella will you still be my girlfriend" he said looking hurt once again to my silence.

What kind of question is that I mean yes I still want to be his girlfriend I love him too much to let him go. But what if his family don't like me. I don't know

what to tell him. Yes or No. I came here for a better chance in life to finish and earn my degree and I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love, and here I

am standing in front of my boyfriend not being able to respond to what he just asked me. Well fudge it here goes nothing. I love him with my whole life but I'm

not gonna tell him right now. I'll keep it a secret for now.

"Yes Edward I do." I whispered. He looked up to me and all the hurt vanished he was happy he went up to kiss me and hold me tightly.

"Thanks Bella I love you." He said

I think that i'm in shock now and im starting to feel dizzy but should I tell him too. Well fuck it I will.

"I love you too." I said holding him tightly.

* * *

**Thanks I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter and Ill Try To Update soon Imi Currently working in chaper 7 Now So ill try to post it soon**

**xLizzy14x**


	7. Official

**EPOV**

I still couldn't believe Bella accepted the whole truth I thought she would run off and I'd never see her but she has a big heart and accepted the whole me. I also can't believe that she loves me. I'm the happiest man alive right now.

I held her in my arms all night. We went back to her dorm and tried not to make any noise and wake up her roommate Rosalie up. And now here I am with her in my arms lying in her bed watching movies with _my girlfriend._ That sounds so good to say.

I want to make our relationship official. I want to tell my parents about her. I want them to meet the girl whom I fell in love with. But I know that I want to keep our relationship a secret for a bit longer. I continue to study Bella.

Ever since I met her I notice those big chocolate brown eyes. Her soft silky brown hair. I reached up to her hair and stroked it. She turned around to look at me. She smiled at me and then turned her attention back to the movie. I kissed her hair and watched the movie.

FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF

I somehow didn't want to leave Bella tonight. I stayed with her all night until she woke up. I loved waking up to her and hopefully we'll do this more often. I open my eyes and see her hair all over her face she looks sinfully tempting and I don't think I'll be able to wait that long. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Gorgeous."

"Edward you stayed." She said hugging me tighter.

"Yes I did princess I stayed." I chuckled and held her tighter. "Well babe I wish I can stay longer but I'm expecting a visit from my father and I don't want to be late because then he'll get mad." I sighed.

"It's okay Edward I have plans with Rosalie anyways." She said.

I really didn't wanna leave her. I wanted to stay and be with her all day, but my father is visiting me and I don't want to give him a reason to say I'm not gonna be a good king one day. I sighed and held her tighter wanting this moment to last. I breathed in her delicious smell of freesia and vanilla. We stayed silent for a while. Moments later I decided that if I wasn't leaving time soon I won't be able to leave her. I slowly started to get out of bed and she did too. I was walking to the door when I forgot something really important. I turned around and she looked at me worried.

"What is Edward?" she asked.

"I forgot something really important."

"What did you forget?"

"I forgot to ask for my good morning kiss." She grinned and walked closer to me closing the gap that separated us. Our kiss stated slow and was getting harder to resist by the minutes. I can still get over the fact that she feels so fucking perfect to me. The way our lips move, the way I hold her in my arms. She feels so perfect like I was made for her and she for me. I wanted to stay but then she reminded me that I had to go meet my father. Well anyways what can I say I don't really want to meet my father but hey I'm the happiest man alive right now nothing can ruin my happiness.

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I were headed for breakfast and I'm going to have to say that I'll fucking miss her.

"Aww Rosalie I'm going to miss you tons' sis." I said looking at her.

"Aww Bells, I'm going to miss you too." She said and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know but I'll get to see you soon for the holidays three more months and we get our Christmas break, I'll get to see you and my family in Washington, I bet your excited to see my brother huh?"

I notice the blush she was forming in her cheeks. Aww how cute I just made the Rosalie Hale blush. This shit rarely happens. Anyways I want to tell her about me and Edward but I want to keep our relationship a secret for a little while.

"Hmm…You can say that I guess from what you told me I really am looking forward to meeting him and your whole family." She said

"Mmmhmm… I think I hear wedding bells Rose." I said smiling

"Bella I haven't even met your brother what if he doesn't even like me."

"I know he will, you're his type believe me and you'll thank me that I matched you with him."

"Okay enough about me Bells I feel bad for leaving you all by alone."

"Don't worry about me if I get lonely then I'll buy myself thousands of cats."

"Aww Bella I really am gonna miss you so fucking much."

"Aww I will to you'll call me every day right?" I asked her.

"Yes I will Bella I promise." She said

We finished our breakfast and headed out to the mall to go do shopping before she left. When we got to the mall, we found this cute boutique store that had many cute outfits that me and obviously me and Rose had to have them so we went to the store to try out some clothes. I got this flowery dress that had creamish color on top and got myself some white converse and cream stilettos I also got this white dress that has a denim jacket to go with it. Rose on the other hand got jeans and long sleeved shirts.

"Rose you should totally buy this dress." I said handing her this really gorgeous red dress it was strapless and it hugged your curves and was a little puffy in the bottom. It went so right with her and I has a feeling she was gonna use it when she left.

"Aww Bella it's so pretty." She said smiling and grabbing it.

We went to the cashier to pay and then we left to buy something for the living room I needed. I knew the living room looked great I just wanted to buy a new these new flowers and vases and some frames to hang on the walls so it won't look boring.

I found these white and pink flowers and I just had to have them. I also found these black mirrors that were so cute and I decided that they would look good in the living room.

Up next was to go drop my best friend to the airport. Man time went by some damn fast I'm going to miss my friend.

FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF

Dropping off Rose was one of the saddest things I ever done. Now I'm here all alone at the house with no roommate and Edward with his father discussing something.

I didn't want to interrupt him all day so I left him alone he'll call or message me when he's done.

I got up and went to put the new things I got for the living room and place them where I wanted them. Ten minutes passed and I got tired and went to go watch a movie.

I put on The Notebook since I always loved watching it. It always made me feel better after watching it. I was halfway through the movie when I heard the door. I went to go open the door and I saw Edward. Watching him carefully, my eyes moving up slowly his body saving his eyes for last because I know they have this effect on me when I look at them, his lips forming into a smile when I finally reach his eyes.

"Hey baby, done checking me out." He said smirking at me.

"Umm I wasn't checking you out I was just admiring the view babe." I said slightly flushing red.

"Sure you weren't, don't worry baby I do it as well so you're forgiven." He said chuckling.

He came in and went to sit with me. He held out his arms so I would take them. I gladly took them and he hugged me tighter.

"Bella you don't have any idea of how much I missed you." He said hugging me as if he depended in me.

"No but I know how much I missed you." I said

"Oh how much if I can ask."

Too much to not wanting you to leave me anymore and me wanting to lock you up in my dorm." I said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"Okay I missed you way more than that." He said kissing my cheek.

"Oh really how much did you miss me?" I asked

"So much that you would have gotten tired of me and wanted me to leave you which I wouldn't do."

"Okay fine I win babe."

"Nope I did."

"Nah ah I did."

"Fine you did."

"See babe I always win."

"We will so see about that." He smiled. "Aye babe lets go for a drive to Starbucks and then to the park."

"Okay." I said

When we got there Edward order himself a Brewed Coffee and he order me a Latte. We didn't want to stay there. So we went to the park. When we were done Edward went to go throw the cups away and told me to go in the car to wait for him while he went to the bathroom.

I thought it would be funny if I drove around and lock the car so Edward wouldn't be able to get in. I went with my plan and turned the car on and drove in circles around the parking lot. Edward came out minutes later and came running towards the car. He tried opening the door but it was locked I couldn't take it anymore I started laughing. Edward pounded in the window so I unlocked the car. He came in and he looked really mad he wasn't angry he just looked mad.

"Bella that wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry but it was funny babe."

Before I could say anything he kissed me. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my cheek bones, my eyes. He attacked me with kisses.

"Stop, Edward please I won't do it again I promise." I said giggling

"No babe I can't trust you anymore with the car." He said still not stopping

"Babe I promise you I will never ever do it again." I said trying to get away from him and his kissing attacks.

"Hmmm what if you do it again?" he said smirking at me.

"I'm not gonna do it again and If I do you will have it your way with your kissing attacks."

"Okay then Bella you said it." He said finally stopping and kissing me on my lips."

FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF

**EPOV**

I got to admit what Bella did was kinda funny. So I had to think of a comeback and I went and gave her a kissing attack. She sure as hell didn't expect that but she looked all cute wanting me stop. Now I meant what I said not trusting her to be in the car all by herself and mostly when she has the keys.

We went back to the apartment and I was gonna ask If I could spend the night with her again.

"Bella can I spend the night here again?"

"Yeah I was gonna ask you that because now I'll feel lonely since Rose left today."

"Oh she did, then I'll be here so you won't feel lonely being all by yourself." I said

"Okay but I hope you won't get in any trouble with your parents."

"Don't worry about that I already cleared it with them." I said

To be honest I already told my dad that I had a girlfriend and there was no way I was gonna marry some girl I didn't know just to become king.

"What did you tell them?" she asked all of the sudden looking nervous.

"I told them you were my girlfriend and they want to meet you." I said

My mom made my dad realize that I was an adult making decisions and that's what kings do so he accepted my relationship with Bella. They wanted to meet her officially.

"So it's really official then?" she whispered

"Bella I want you to be my girlfriend for real and I meant everything I said and yes to answer your question yes we have always been official."

I looked at her and I kissed her lips.

We went off to bed to start a new day.


	8. College

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight wished I did but I don't, we all know who does though. But I do wish I did own Robert Pattinson (;**

**The only thing I own is a cute boyfriend who is always an inspiration to me. **

**I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading much but I'll try to update I'm so busy right now I'm gonna try and finish this story and write more but I'll update as soon as I can now**

** Thanks for y'all support me and my boyfriend appreciates it. (: **

**Hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar.**

**EPOV **

I wake up and I feel the bed empty. I sit up straight and look for Bella. When I see she's not in the room or in the bathroom I go to the kitchen. When I see she's doing breakfast I go behind her and wrap my arms around her. I see her relax to my touch. She turns around in my arms and her lips slowly form in a smile.

"Morning Babe." I say and kiss her lips eagerly.

"Morning." She says with a big smile on her face and responds back to the good morning kiss.

I see she has made some delicious pancakes. She does know how to cook; I already have my mouth watery for with her food. Hmm smells so good.

"Babe it smells so delicious I swear." I said kissing her neck.

"Hmm I can tell someone is hungry." She said teasing me.

She left my plate in the kitchen and made one for herself. We ate quietly in wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"So..." She said all of the sudden looking so nervous.

"Bella what's wrong." I said worriedly.

"Oh Nothing I just think everyone will think I did something just to get you to go out with me they'll think of me as a skank and other things." She said in a worried tone.

"Oh Bella what are we gonna do with you, you know that's not true and if you want we can keep this a secret for a while before we become official to the public." I said. She relaxed a little.

She smiled and kissed me twisting her fingers in my hair.

"Thanks Edward I'm just not ready for what's to come." She said. Her cheeks were turning red.

"It's okay Bella I'll wait as long as you need me too." I said. It's the least I can do since I'm bringing her to this world she might not be used to.

"Did I tell you my parents want to meet you." I told her.

"I think you have I'm not sure." She said

"Well anyways they do I should take you to the palace to meet them."

"Oh okay." I looked up to see her and she was nervous again.

"Bella don't be nervous they'll love you no matter what."

"Fine." She said.

I was looking for a way to change the subject. I suddenly I had an Idea.

"Bella how about we do something tonight." I asked her.

"Sure. But what are we gonna do."

"Umm I don't know how about we go somewhere." I said

"Sure lets go see some historical features." She teased.

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Okay but I'm taking the car don't what you locking me up again." I told her,

winking at her.

_**A/N Well I'm so sorry this is so short I just wanted to update. Well as I said before I'm really busy and barely get enough time to do some writing. I'll try and update as soon as I can we have some really weird shit going on with our family so I'm gonna be away at my boyfriend's house and won't be able to update soon so anyways thanks for all of those who are still reading this story and hope you all enjoyed this.**_


	9. Meet the parents

**Disclaimer: I dint own twilight at all everyone wishes they do but they don't Stephanie Meyer own twilight and only her.**

**EPOV**

Days have passed very slowly.

Nah I'm just kidding I'm just bored that Bella's not been home and I feel really weird without here I miss her anyways. She's been very nervous since my parents called yesterday. They invited us to dinner and we are going to Buckingham Palace to have dinner with my parents. Now she was shopping for something nice to wear since she said she has to look nice to meet my parents which I think is ridiculous because she's beautiful. I hope she home soon.

Bella and I have been living together in her apartment ever since Rosalie left to the U.S. I haven't told my parents about. Which I'm might do so tonight during dinner. So far I'm finally falling more in love with Bella than I already am.

I hear Bella at the front door. Shes carrying several shopping bags and I rush to her side and help her with the bags and take it to our room.

"Thanks babe." She said kissing my cheek.

"Your very much welcome." I said grabbing her by her hips and pushing her towards me to get my proper welcome kiss.

"I'm Sorry I took long." She said in between kisses.

"It's alright I missed you though." I whispered.

"I missed you too." She said bringing her mouth back to mine.

We pulled away. Gasping. She really is one beautiful creature. I wanna move fast but I'm scared I might scare with the life I have. I think she's gonna feel pressure, mostly from the public. They might want her to be the perfect Princess if she's gonna be with me which I already think she is.

FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF-FIF

We were already in my car Bella looked really beautiful tonight stating that she wanted to make a great impression. I loved how she chose to wear the color blue tonight. She looked very nervous tonight. I had to calm her down.

"Babe calm down." I said rubbing circles in her hand.

"What if they don't like me Edward?" She said

"They will babe I believe and have faith on them, you'll see they'll like you." I said kissing her

I take the last turn and I see her eyes widen for a moment. I was 'home' as my mom likes to put it.

"Edward this is your house." She asked

"Yeah it's small huh." I grinned.

She smile and said "Yeah it's small all right."

"How do I look?" She asked

"You look very beautiful." She said we took one more last glance and head to palace for her to officially meet my parents.

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating things have just been not right so far and I'm really busy with school I know the chapter isn't long but I wanted to update something since I haven't in a while and I'm not busy right now so I'll start writing the other chapter.**

**I hope you like it.(:**

**Review**

**-Lizzy C (:**


	10. Nervous

**Well now that I'm out of school I'll be updating as much as I can. My boyfriend has just been out of surgery so that has mind and I've been worried sick about it. But he's back home and I'm taking care of him so I'll try to update as much as I can**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither does anyone else unless your name is Stephanie Meyer **

**Check Out my other Fan-Fic **_**Teasing Edward**_

**BPOV**

The fact that my heart was pounding wasn't helping at all. I really want to turn around and go back to my place. The constant reminder of being so close to meeting Edwards parents is make me nervous as hell. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Do I curtsy? Do I shake their hands? This is so complicated. Edward looked beautiful in his black slacks and green dress up shirt. It made his eyes shine even more. He probably sensed that I was nervous. He grabbed my hand and slowly brought it to his lips. His touch was so reassuring and made my whole body calm. The smile was all it took to bring in the confidence I was missing. I return the smile and we slowly made it to the door.

"Edward, what if they don't like me?" I said nervous

"They will babe." He said giving me that crooked smile.

We made it to the door and were welcomed by a maid. She was short and had half of her face marked with scars. She was pretty. Her black thick hair was straight and even with the scar she smiled a real smile.

"Hello Prince Edward." She said smiling at him. I didn't feel jealousy because by her actions she didn't show she was interested in him. I smile back politely as she turns and looks at me.

"Hello Emily, this is my girlfriend Bella." he said turning to me and smiling.

"Hello Bella it's nice to meet you." She said

"Well Prince do come in your parents will come down in a bit." She said and then turns and left.

I took in my surroundings and saw vintage everywhere it looks amazing. I feel like I'm way back in the days. My surrounding made me feel like if I was in the home I actually belonged. It was fate that brought me to Edward and it will be destiny to decide where things will go between us.

"Edward. My boys it's been too long." A woman called. She looked young her caramel hair and her big brown eyes she somehow looked like Edward. Next to him came a man with blond hair. His deep green eyes shined with love as embracing his wife. When they reached the bottom of the staircase she walked gracefully to Edward and gave him a big hug.

"Mom how you been doing?" he asked when they finally let go.

"I've been doing fine who is this lovely lady that's accompanied you hear." She asked.

"This ma, is my lovely girlfriend Isabella Marie Swan." He said turning to me.

"Hello Ma'am ." I said smiling and curtsying. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. His father kept his distance but he wasn't that cold towards me. I think.

We ate dinner and talked about our childhood. I learned new things from Edward. By the end of dinner Edward left with his dad to their study to talk about some important things. Meanwhile his mom and I were getting along just fine. She told me about Edward and how he was when he was little. She even showed me some baby pictures. I just got to say Edward was very cute when he was small. His mother loved me and just because I said doesn't mean I'm making it up she told me straight up.

"Isabella you are the perfect girl for Edward I just know that you and him will make a great king and queen someday." She said and that had me thinking all night. I obviously blushed at the comment she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen." I said

"Don't call me Mrs. Cullen call me Esme." She replied. It was past eleven when Edward left the study. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

"Well babe what did I tell you I knew they'd love you." He said kissing my nose.

"Babe keep your eyes on the road and you were right." I said rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue at him.

"We should come visit them again I love your mom already she's so nice."

"Ha I bet right now she's already planning our wedding."

"I bet she is." We got home a little past one in the morning.

When I got home I changed into my pajama shorts and my pink tank top and fell asleep in the floor like literally. I felt Edwards's arms around me picking me up and taking me to the bed. He took the sheets and covered us. He slowly brought me to him and kissed my cheek, forehead my nose and then my mouth.

"I love you Bella." he said

"I love you too Edward." I said

I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about Edward and the family we will have in the future.

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait things with me have just been off I just have had a rough year so far but everything is getting back to normal my boyfriend has been in surgery and I'm with him all the time so I'm sorry for not posting as much as I can. I'll try to though I'll probably finish writing all the chapters to this story and then start posting them so I'll probably have them done by the beginning of next month so I'll be posting probably next month. I'm sorry though I haven't been posting and I might finish writing Teasing Edward this month or the beginning of July I hope you liked this chapter I know its short just like me ha but anyways I hope you liked it Review Please**

**-Lizzy14**


End file.
